


Te levando pra casa

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Single Parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Tem alguma coisa errada ?” Gerion perguntou.“Porque a pergunta ?”“Porque a senhorita não disse nenhuma palavra desde que nós entramos no carro. Alguém na festa de natal disse algo pra você que te chateou ?”





	Te levando pra casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



“Tem alguma coisa errada ?” Gerion perguntou. 

“Porque a pergunta ?”

“Porque a senhorita não disse nenhuma palavra desde que nós entramos no carro. Alguém na festa de natal disse algo pra você que te chateou ?”

“Não para mim, mas eu ouvi uma coisa”

“Okay, me diz quem foi pra eu socar o babaca”

“Você não vai socar essa pessoa”

“Não se você não me contar quem foi”

“Foi o tio Tywin”

“Oh, o que ele disse ?”

“Ele estava falando com tio Kevan, ele disse que eu arruinei a sua vida”

“Ele não deveria ter dito isso”

“Porque não ? É verdade. Você sempre sorri, mas você deve pensar como a sua vida teria sido se eu não tivesse nascido”

“Eu penso sobre como teria sido as vezes, eu provavelmente teria ido para uma universidade cara e me formado em algo como administração ou direito que nem os seus tios, eu teria feito estágio em alguma grande companhia, e indo aos poucos até o topo, eu talvez teria namorado algumas garotas legais, mas eu provavelmente teria me casado com uma moça bem respeitável. Você pode me imaginar vivendo uma vida assim ? Eu acho que eu quase morri de tédio só de falar disso. Houveram algumas épocas difíceis mas certamente teria sido melhor do que uma vida como um homem Lannister respeitável”

“Não teria sido assim”

“Sim teria, você não sabe como eu era antes de você, eu ria e eu brincava mas eu ligava muito sobre o que o Tywin pensava, ele sempre falava sobre o nome da família, legado e todas essas coisas. E eu fingia que eu não ligava, mas não era verdade e nas coisas grandes, as que realmente importavam eu fazia o que ele queria, isso até você. Ele me pediu pra convencer sua mãe a ter um aborto, e quando você nasceu e ela desapareceu que o melhor seria te dar pra adoção e ambas vezes eu disse pra ele ir pro inferno e algumas outras coisas que seriam inapropriadas para os seus ouvidos. Talvez sem você eu nunca teria aprendido a fazer isso, eu sei como eles falam como eu sou infantil mas eu olho pros meus irmãos e os meus sobrinhos, com suas famílias respeitáveis, cargos importantes e ainda lutando pela aprovação do grande Tywin, alguns vivendo essas vidas que os deixam miseráveis com todos aqueles jogos de poder, e eu penso quem é realmente a criança ? Eu ainda amo meu irmão, mas eu não ligo se ele está satisfeito ou não com a minha vida, o que importa é que eu estou , eu gosto do meu trabalho mesmo que não pague milhões anualmente, eu gosto do nosso apartamento mesmo que não seja uma mansão, e eu amo você. Você não arruinou a minha vida, você a salvou. Você está chorando ? Cara Tywin definitivamente vai começar o ano novo com um olho roxo”

“Eu não estou chorando por causa dele, é por causa do que você disse, eu não tenho certeza se eu acredito em você ou se você só disse isso para me deixar feliz, mas de qualquer maneira eu lhe agradeço por ter dito”

“Garotas que chamam seus pais de mentirosos não ganham presentes ao chegar em casa”

“Agora eu sei que você está mentindo”

“Tá, dessa vez eu estava, mas só porque eu te amo demais pra te deixar sem presentes no natal”


End file.
